Donaldduckatti313
'Donaldduckatti313 '(aka DD or Donald) is a Dutch/Austrian user who lives in Asia and joined LEGO.com on October 25th, 2009. Donaldduckatti313 started posting on the MBs around November 2011. Currently, he is a Craftsman and has over 1,456 posts and 0 Studs. He posts a lot in the Racers Forum, The Message Boards Forum and the Cars Forum. His avatar is a minifigure with blue sunglasses and brown hair. Since he lives in Asia, he is in a different time zone and often posts at completely different times. This means there are fewer moderators on when he posts so his posts are moderated less quickly. This also means that he can attend less events such as Mod Parties. Posting at a rather slow rate, he did not achieve his goal to become Artisan by the end of April 2012, and so he tried to get a stud by the end of May, however this also failed. His third attempt is trying to become Artisan and et a stud by the end of June 2012. He often posts in the Car Debating Society in the Racers Forum and is well-known there. He is trying to reach higher ranks quickly and has started his own newspaper called LEGO TODAY, which however soon went inactive. Donaldduckatti313 used his first ever signature on December 11th, 2011: DD313. He introduced a new one a few weeks later: >༼༒༽྾྾྾Ɗøɳɑɭɗ Ɗʊɕƙ Ꭿƭƭɪ ʒɪʒ྾྾྾༼༒༽ and then edited it the week after: "I used to be a Apprentice like you »——(¯༼༒༽྾྾྾Ɗøɳɑɭɗ Ɗʊɕƙ Ꭿƭƭɪ ʒɪʒ྾྾྾༼༒༽´¯)——» then I took an arrow to the username." This signature is meant to be a parody of the "arrow to the knee" Skyrim meme. However, he rarely uses it. He made another signature in May 2012, which he tried to use as much as possible, but after mods said that there should be no more quotes in sigs, he stopped using it: WHY YES, I AM the king of the world! , and is going to replace it with Donald-King of the World . Roleplay *DD is CEO/leader of the airline LEGO AVIATON INTERNATIONAL, a airline that was created inside the 'Lego City International Airport' topic in City Roleplay. *Donaldduckatti313 is second-in-command of the Police Car HQ in the Cars Forum . *He is also member of the Flyer Squad HQ in the Pharaoh's Quest Forum . Fun Facts *He also made his MB Avatar bald, as part of the Bald Avatar Protest, in protest to the closing of LU. *He participated in TECOTAL 2012, and made it to round 3, when suddenly Genralaustin stopped making new rounds. *Donald is a brony. *Donaldduckatti occasionally posts in the German MBs. He is able to do this because he is half Austrian, where German is commonly spoken. *He is currently the top poster on cBm's forum, Random Awesome Waffles. randomawesomewaffles.forumotion.com/forum . Feiuhfi.png|Donaldduckatti313 as a Journeyman initiate.PNG|Donaldduckatti313 as an Initiate Juniorbuilder.PNG|Donaldduckatti313 as a JuniorBuilder Masterbuilder.png|Donaldduckatti313 as a MasterBuilder Category:Users Category:0 studs Category:Wiki Members Category:Craftsman Category:Good Articles Category:German Category:2009